From 135 and back!
by ghost83
Summary: My take on SI stories. A person from our world gets mysteriously transported into his favorite anime, kind-of. With knowledge of everything up until episode 135, what will he do with this knowledge? Test chapter. Fem!Yuya. Rated T until otherwise.
1. Dead Draw Start

Inspired by various SIOC, this is my take from square one.

* * *

I typed away at my chapter documents, trying to keep-up with the demand of my readers. But, the inevitable occurred.

Writer Block.

I groaned and saved the document I was working on.

I need to take a break.

Sighing, I went on YGOPRO and looked over my current decks.

My most played decks are **Abyss Actor** and **Metalfoes**. They are fun decks.

But they aren't in anime.

And after seeing **YuGiOh ARC-V episode 135,** I wondered what would happen. The wiki didn't help sate my curiosity ether, in the matter.

Anyway, I looked at the decks I made, one for each attribute and archetype.

 **Abyss Actor  
Metalfoes  
Speedroid  
Dinomist  
Lightsworn  
Amorphage  
**

All tricky to play, but very powerful.

Of course, there's also the prototype deck I dubbed **Zarc**. The extra deck is filled with high attack power monsters, so all I need is to use one of the high-leveled _Maju_ s and I got a powerful beat stick. No 'dimension dragons', but effective.

The decks are great and all, but... I wish I was in the anime. My life lacks excitement, so I need something to get my blood pumping.

After looking at my deck profile, **Iris Magician, Black Fang Magician, Violet Poison Magician,** and **White Wing Magician** all started glowing. Suddenly, I clutched my chest in pain and muttered out, "W-what the heck...?"

I then blacked out.

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a white room. A voice asked, "Are you okay?" My eyes moved, before widening as **REIJI AKABA** is helping me up. Trying to keep a cool head, despite the splitting headache, I asked, "What happened?" "You were found collapsed in the square on LDS campus with a deck and duel disk, nothing else." I slowly nodded as he asked, "How did you get here?" I thought back before finally saying, "I... don't know..." I looked around and asked, "Where am I, anyway?" "You're in the medical wing. Can you tell me your name?"

My name? I'm in an anime, but my accent is American.

"It's Elbert." "Well, Elbert, can you tell me about yourself?" I looked away and spoke, "I don't remember anything..." Reiji nodded before the room became silent.

He then offered, "How would you like to attend my school and become my younger brother?"

I looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

I shyly greeted the massive room of students, "Hi. I'm Elbert. Nice to meet you..." As I scanned the room, something stood out to me: where's Shingo Sawatari? The class looked at me, uninterested as the period went on.

During free period, I sat by myself, trying to mind my own business. However, a female voice asked, "So, what do you think of our school?" I stole a glance and saw who it was. Before I could answer, an arrogant voice questioned, "Why is a new-be talking to a top student?" I looked to see the stooges of Sawatari's club as a member continued, "You don't deserve to talk to-!" I recited in a monotone voice, "Masumi Kotsu, takes Fusion branch of LDS. Uses Gem-Knights as her deck, and can beat your asses seven ways to Sunday." She tried to hold in her laughter as the stooges fumed. A different stooge demanded, "Duel all three of us in a battle royal. Right here, right now!" I shrugged and spoke disinterested, "Whatever." I almost didn't noticed a crowd of students gathering as the four of us shouted, "DUEL!"

 **Student 1, 2, 3 (4000) vs Elbert (4000)  
Hands: 5  
**

Student 1 declared, "I'll go first! I discard 1 card to special summon **The Tricky!** "

 **The Tricky  
Level: 5  
** **Attribute: Wind  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 2000**

"I now set 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

Student 2 shouted, "Next up is me! I play **Monster Reborn** , summoning **Cosmo Queen** my friend discarded to summon his monster!"

 **Cosmo Queen  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster  
ATK: 2900**

"Next, I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn!"

Stooge 3 spoke, "My turn. I set my entire hand face-down and end my turn."

I glanced at their fields again before bluntly speaking, "Sloppy. Just plain sloppy." Masumi giggled as I spoke, "My turn." I finally looked at my hand and scoffed. "Too easy."

I plucked a card out of my hand and started, "First, I normal summon **Illegal Keeper**." A gun-slinger monster appeared, grinning madly at the stooges.

 **Illegal Keeper  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1300**

Stooge 1 laughed and asked, "What can you do with that monster? Even though I don't know it, it's weak!" I ignored his comment and continued, "Next, I set 3 cards face-down." Slowly, I pointed at student 1 and declared, "5." I pointed to student 2 and declared, "5." I pointed to student 3, "5." They looked at me confused and I explained confidently, "I'll beat all three of you on this turn and deal 5000 points of damage to each of you."

Stooge 3 asked sarcastically, "Well, can you show us?" I nodded, much to everyone's surprise, and added, "I'll even give you the play-by-play. It starts with this spell right here in my hand, **Card of Sanctity."** Coins began to rain from the sky as I explained, "This card makes all players draw until they hold 6 cards in their hand. That means I draw 6 cards while you stooges draw 5." We drew our respective cards as I continued, "Now, my **Illegal Keeper** uses it's special ability. You see, whenever you guys draw outside of the draw phase, the drawn cards are returned to the deck, and for each one, you take 1000 points of damage."

All three shouted in shock, "WHAT?!" I made a gun gesture and declared, " _Dead Draw_." **Illegal Keeper** cackled before firing its gun three times.

 **Student 1: 4000 = 0**

 **Student 2: 4000 = 0**

 **Student 3: 4000 = 0**

 **Elbert Wins**

I scoffed and mentally realized something: I'm becoming the cliché edgy mysterious character. God help me. I complained to the stooges, "Next time, challenge me when you're actually good at dueling." A major chorus of 'Oh's were shouted as I walked away, vaguely hearing Masumi running after me.

As I walked down a hallway, I casually glanced at a T.V. before it showed an advertisement that momentarily made my heart stop.

Yuya is a **girl** , in this world.

And **she's hot**.

...

Masumi asked as I was still staring at the ad, "Elbert?" I asked, "When is this duel?" "A week from now, why?" "Well, considering the fact that I can barely think strait when I'm looking the red-green head, I'm most likely doomed since I find her attractive."

Masumi remained silent before bluntly stating, "Of all the girls of your freshly formed fan club, Yuya Sakaki caught your attention."

"Yep. I'm doomed, aren't I?"

"Oh, totally doomed."

Yaiba piped up, "More doomed than someone attempting to make an Exodia deck and testing it during an official duel!" Hakuto interjected as he joined us, "That's a bit too far, Yaiba."

I sighed and asked, "Well, you guys want to join me in watching the duel?"

* * *

 _On the day of the duel..._

Me and the others got front row seats with snacks as we awaited the duel to start. As we did, my thoughts wandered off to think of what I need to do in terms of keeping the plot the same.

Between now and the tournament in canon:

1\. Shingo met Yuya, stole his(her?) cards, and revealed that pendulum monsters in the pendulum zone are treated as spell cards.

2\. Sora appears and temporarily joins You Show Duel School.

3\. Yuto appears and beats Shingo, causing suspicion to arise.

4\. In the time frame, Shun beats the other three that are with me.

5\. Tournament starts.

Unless I'm missing some important parts, nothing else is missing aside from Yuya winning the duels. But with the deck Reiji showed me, the one that I arrived with...

Not to mention my title at school...

I shook it off as the event started.

It was the same as canon, but at the point of where the titan would turn around, he instead shouted, "ENOUGH! I will not duel a weakling!" The crowd went silent, along with Yuya who was dressed like a harlequin. However, I snorted and spoke, unfazed, "If she's a weakling, then you're an idiot." Everyone openly gaped as I stood up while stretching, continuing, "I asked for an entertaining duel, not for a one-sided entertainment." I then jumped over the barrier and offered, "A champion can stand two opponent's a once, right? Then take us on at the same time." "Us? I don't see-!" I deadpan, "Turn around, you idiot."

The titan did, and growled in irritation as he barked, "FINE! To pay for your ignorance, it'll be a battle royal! The last duelist standing wins, and no one can forfeit!"

Wait, what?

I looked and panicked as my duel disk activated, "Waitno, no, no, no-!"

The two duelist shouted, "Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Strong: 4000  
Hand: 5**

I twitched before inhaling deeply and shouting at the top of my lungs, "DAMMIT!"

Yuya sweat-drop and started, "Well, time to start this duel off..." And just like in canon, she went via zip-line and summoned **Performapal Hip Hippo** , or rather, **Entermate Discover Hippo**.

At least I know this is the original Japanese-subbed version.

I snapped out of my thoughts as she declared, "I'm not running away, but I AM ending my turn! You're up next, mystery guy~!"

I sighed before declaring, "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 4**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 6**

 **Strong: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Oh well... Might as well have some fun while I'm at it.

I grinned as I looked at my hand before declaring, "Time to shake things up a little! I normal summon **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm!"**

* * *

 **Well, I'll end it there. How was it? Please give your honest opinion and review.**

 **Thanks, and have a nice day.**


	2. Rebellion and Requiem

"I normal summon **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm!"**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

I heard Masumi shout, "Go, Elbert! Give us a duel!" I grinned and shouted, "Yeah!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 4**

 **Entermate Discover Hippo  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK: 800**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

 **Strong: 4000  
Hand: 5**

I plucked out another card from my hand and continued, "Since I control a **Supreme King** monster, I play the continuous spell **Supreme King Recruitment!** Once per turn, I can special summon 1 level 4 or below **Supreme King** monster from my hand or graveyard! So from my hand, I summon another copy of **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm!"  
**

The titan duelist scoffed and declared, "Those monsters are puny insects to me!" I chuckled before hopping onto one of my dragons and explaining, "Not quite. You see, my twin dragons here redirect any of your attacks on a **Supreme King** monster to itself. With twin dragons on the field, you're facing an attack lock!" Everyone cheered at this move as I concluded, "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

The champion growled before declaring, "It's finally my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 4**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Strong : 4000  
Hand: 6**

It was the same move as canon. But when he summoned **Battleguard King**...

He shouted, "I now play the spell **Battleguard Battle Rush!** Now, my monstrous king forced to battle all of your monsters and your dragons are rendered useless!" I asked in shock, "What?!" He gave a mad grin as my dragons lose their luster, his titanic beast swinging down.

Well, it's official.

I messed up canon...

Might as well have fun, right?

I played my trap and jumped, running along the monster's arm as I declared, "I activate the trap **Wonder Xyz!** This allows me to xyz summon at this instant!" He sputtered in shock, "W-what?!"

I snapped my fingers as I held the attention of the entire audience before explaining, "To those of you who don't know, an xyz summon is used to summon an xyz monster. The requirements are that you have the proper amount of monsters needed, and that all the said monsters have the required level to pull it off. With that out of the way, Hakuto! Want to join me in this?" He grinned before jumping over the barrier to join me as we chanted in union,

" _ **The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness! Step into the light to join our faction! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 4! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!"**_

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
ORU: 2**

Yaiba shouted, "Oi! Don't hog all of the action!" He and Masumi quickly ran up to join me as the champion declared, "In that case, I'll attack **Dark Rebellion!"** All four of us grinned at the same time.

I shouted, "I use **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion's** effect!" Hakuto joined in, "By using one overlay unit..." Yaiba continued, "Until the end phase, the battling monster's ATK becomes zero..." Masumi finished, "And **Dark Rebellion** gains that amount!" I declared, " ** _Supreme Power Drain!_** " My dragon's wings extended, before streaming green lightning that wrapped up the giant and bringing it to its knees.

 **Battleguard King  
ATK: 3000 = 0**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion  
ORU: 2 = 1  
ATK: 2500 = 5500**

Yuya spoke in shock, "5500 ATK?!" I grinned and declared, " _ **Supreme Retaliation!"**_ The champion panicked before running to the not-so-hidden Action Card and shouted, "I activate the Action Card **Miracle!** This prevents my monster's destruction and halves the battle damage!"

Dark Rebellion slammed its claws into the beast, causing an explosion to occur.

 **Strong: 4000 = 1250**

The champion growled, "I set a card face-down and end my turn!" I explained as the lightning wore off, "Now the ATK of **Battleguard King** and both return to normal."

 **Battleguard King  
ATK: 0 = 3000**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion  
ATK: 5500 = 2500**

Yuya's shock wore off before she grinned and shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya : 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Strong: 1250  
Hand: 0**

I turned my attention to the others and smiled slightly before asking, "Why did you guys jump in? You do remember what happened last time, right?" They all smiled as Masumi joked, "Well, _Chaos King,_ we don't care about it." Hakuto nodded and added, "You're the one that managed to band everyone together." Yaiba laughed and admitted, "We don't care about the destroyed field. You're the top student, within a week!" I chuckled before commanding, "Oi, **Dark Rebellion?** " In a blur, the trio were back in their seats via solid vision dragon.

Just in time too, as Yuya is now running around, on **Odd-Eyes Dragon,** the Action Field looking for 3 cards due to **Wonder Balloon**. Yuya discarded each card and declared, "Now watch as I make all of **Battleguard King's** ATK disappear!"

 **Battleguard King  
ATK: 3000 = 0**

"Battle! I now have **Odd-Eyes** attack your titanic tyrant!"

I guess this is the final-

"I activate the trap **Storming Mirror Force!** Now, both of your dragons are returned to the hand! But since **Dark Rebellion** is an xyz monster, it returns to the extra deck instead!" We both exclaimed in shock, "What?!" A giant green whirlwind pushed both of us as the dragons became cards again. Yuya gritted and began to run as she concluded, "Turn End!"

I cursed and shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Elbert : 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Strong: 1250  
Hand: 0**

"I play the continuous trap **Ghost of the Supreme King!** This allows me to revive a **Supreme King** monster from my graveyard with its effects negated while my field is lacking an ally of mine! Ascend, **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm!** And thanks to **Supreme King Recruitment** , I can revive the second copy with ease! But these two won't be around for long, because I overlay both of them once more!" The twin dragons roared as I declared, "You may have brought this guy down, but all you did was make him go back home! He's been waiting for this moment, and he shall have it! Return to the battlefield, **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!"**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
ORU: 2**

"Time to bring on the power! I have **Dark Rebellion** attack your ridiculous ruler, using its special ability along the way! _**Supreme Power Drain!**_ **"**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion  
ORU: 2 = 1  
ATK: 2500 = 5500**

 **Battleguard King  
ATK: 3000 = 0**

I jumped on the back of my dragon and declared as we zoomed at it, " ** _Supreme Retaliation!"_**

Just as we were about to strike, a strong gust of wind made us change course and miss. I asked, stunned, "What...?" The champion cackled, "Action Card **Avoid** negates the attack!" I gritted and finished, "I set a card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, **Battleguard King** and **Dark Rebellion** have their ATK return to normal."

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion  
ATK: 5500 = 2500**

 **Battleguard King  
ATK: 0 = 3000**

The champion gave a sick grin, disturbing all of us as he shouted, "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Strong : 1250  
Hand: 1**

"I play the equip spell **Battleguard Aura!** Now, whenever my king battles, the attacked monster will lose 500 ATK and have its effects negated! However, it cannot be destroyed by battle and the equipped monster loses its effects!" My eyes widened as I realized what was going to happen as he shouted, "Battle! As punishment, I'll attack **Dark Rebellion!** " I clung on tight to **Dark Rebellion** as we took the hit.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion  
ATK: 2500 = 2000**

 **Elbert: 4000 = 3000**

"Turn End!" I struggled to get up. As I did, I swore I saw Yuya look at me and blushed before gaining a determined look. "My turn, draw!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 4**

 **Elbert: 3000  
Hand: 0**

 **Strong: 1250  
Hand: 0**

I quickly held out my hand and declared, "I activate the trap **Greed Pact** , forcing all of us to draw a card!" We all drew, and I saw a bright light come from Yuya's pendant. I grinned to myself as I saw that.

I have to say, witnessing the actual first Pendulum Summon in anime is something else entirely. However, when she declared, "The End!"

The duel didn't end. I realized what this meant before sighing and pointing out, "The game is only over when you are the last duelist standing. And since you already defeated the champion, my turn!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Elbert : 3000  
Hand: 2**

I looked at my newly drawn card and grinned, declaring, "I activate the spell **Supreme Dragon Hierarchy!** By targeting my **Dark Rebellion** , I can make use of it's nonexistent abilities! You see, I will rebuild the overlay network and have my monster ascend its current form by one rank!" Everyone shouted in shock, "No way!" I grinned and pointed directly in front of me, **Dark Rebellion** turning purple before streaming into the xyz portal. An explosion of dark fog erupted as I chanted,

" ** _From the depths of Purgatory, howl the shout that wakes the dead! Join our faction to make it echo for all eternity! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 5, Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Requiem!"_** The monster that appeared looked exactly like **Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon,** but all of the white-boney parts and purple orbs on its wings were glowing green.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Requiem  
Rank: 5  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
ORU: 2**

Yuya looked at my dragon, stunned as I grinned before shouting, "I'll give you credit for helping me defeat that arrogant duelist, so I'll finish you off in one shot! I use the effect of **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Requiem!** By using one overlay unit, all other monsters on the field have their effects negates and their ATK reduced to 0! Then, **Dark Requiem** gains all of the lost ATK!" Yuya shouted in shock, "What?!" I declared, " _ **Supreme Sinister Shackles!**_ " Dark purple-green ropes erupt from the orbs, trapping and binding the monsters.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Requiem  
ORU: 2 = 1**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK: 2500 = 0**

 **Entermate Whip Viper  
ATK: 1700 = 0**

 **Entermate Sword Fish  
ATK: 600 = 0**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Requiem  
ATK: 3000 + 2500 + 1700 + 600 = 7500**

Yuya stammered, "7-7500 ATK?!" I shouted, "This is the end!" **Dark Requiem** soared above the stadium before its wings became a massive mosaic. Its jaw-horn glowed green before it flew down at rapid speeds as I declared, " _ **Supreme Doomsday Requiem!"**_

I jumped off and rolled a bit before standing up as **Dark Requiem** flew past them. Yuya asked in confusion as I dusted myself off, "W-what?" I cheerfully spoke while having my eyes closed and waving, " _Bye-bye~!"_

 **Dark Requiem** did a loop-di-loop and crashed into the monsters, sending Yuya back.

 **Yuya: 4000 = 0**

 **Elbert Wins.**

Yuya screamed as she fell, but I only held my arms out to catch her.

Bridal style...

With her face inches from mine...

Reality caught up with me as I quickly set her down, bowing hastily before getting out of there.

And just in time too, the press was swarming her instead of me.

* * *

 _Splash!_

I was in my room, splashing cold water on my face before I dried myself and looked in the mirror. I took a deep breath and let it out, before thinking about what happened to me earlier. I know I have a crush on this version of Yuya... But is it worth it? I mean, sure, I helped her out, but canon is somewhat changed. Some of my monsters are pendulum monsters, and I don't know what to do...

Calm down, 'Elbert', and think about the next few steps to help the plot along...

Now... Yuya will need duels to qualify, but she needs to beat me first...

...

I stood up and walked out, asking, "Reiji? I need a favor."

* * *

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Requiem  
Rank: 5  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 3000/2500  
3 level 5 monsters  
** **If this card has "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion" as xyz material, during ether players' turn, you can detach 1 xyz material from this card; the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls becomes 0 and this card gains ATK equal to the total amount lost. During ether players' turn, you can return this face-up card you control to the extra deck, then special summon 1 "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion" from your extra deck or graveyard and attach up to 2 "Supreme King" monsters from your graveyard to it as xyz material. (This special summon is treated as an xyz summon.)**

 **Supreme Dragon Hierarchy  
Normal Spell  
Activate by targeting 1 Synchro, Fusion, or Xyz "Supreme King" monster you control and applying the appropriate effect based on the type:** **Fusion - Use that one monster as the fusion materials to fusion summon 1 "Supreme King" Fusion monster with a higher level in your extra deck that list it as fusion material.  
Synchro - Tribute that monster and special summon 1 "Supreme King" Synchro monster from your extra deck with a higher level, ignoring summoning conditions. (This special summon is treated as a synchro summon.)  
Xyz - Xyz summon 1 "Supreme King" Xyz monster with a higher rank, using the targeted monster as xyz material. (Xyz materials attached to that monster are attached to the summoned monster.)**

* * *

 **Review?**


	3. Constant Failure

I sighed and looked at the favor I had Reiji did for me. I have to hand it to him... He made some good cards. Better deck creation, too.

But with what I have in my hand, well...

I heard Yuya declared, "I finally know how to pendulum summon!" I spoke up as I walked on over to them, "You may know how to do it, but you don't know how to go beyond it." "Huh?"

They looked over to see me as I greeted Yuya, "Never thought I'd see you here. Haven't seen you since that battle royal. I'm Elbert, remember?" Yuya blushed slightly (I think) and nodded, "I was trying to figure out how I pendulum summoned in the first place." I smiled before offering, "In that case, shall we have a proper duel against one-another?" She nodded again as I lead them to an LDS field, explaining, "I'm a student at LDS. The top place, actually. So I hope you don't mind the pressure. And don't worry, I'm not using the deck I used back during our unofficial meeting."

She grinned and declared, "Bring it on!" I grinned back and declared while snapping my fingers, "Action Field, ON! Dark Heaven!" The entire field resembled **Santuary In The Sky** , but with a dark color scheme. Yuya smiled as she started, "Duelist locked in battle!" I added, "Kicking with their monsters across the field!" We both shouted, "Witness the modern age of dueling! Action..."

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Turn 1  
Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 5**

I offered, "Ladies first." Yuya grinned and winked before starting, "I'll kick start things with summoning **Entermate Whip Viper!** "

 **Entermate Whip Viper  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
ATK: 1700**

The serpent wrapped around her arm as she concluded, "Turn End!" And with that, she swung off.

I sighed before brushing my hair back and shouting, "My turn!"

 **Turn 2  
Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 4**

 **Elbert : 4000  
Hand: 6**

I declared, "Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon **Cyber Dragon** from my hand."

 **Cyber Dragon  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 2100**

"Next, I activate the spell **One for One**. By discarding my **Level Eater** , I can special summon the tuner monster **Supay** strait from my deck."

 **Supay  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Fiend/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 300**

Yuya asked, "Tuner?" I nodded and declared, "Yep, because I'm tuning my **Cyber Dragon** with **Supay!** "

 **5 + 1 = 6**

I changed, " **Time to flood the field with moonlight! I synchro summon! Arise, Level 6, Incan Queen Quilla!"**

 **Incan Queen Quilla  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

Yuya looked in awe as I continued, "However, this dragon won't be alone for much long, because I use **Level Eater** 's effect from my graveyard! By taking **Quilla** 's level down by one, it buzzes onto the field!"

 **Moon Dragon Quilla  
Level: 6 = 5**

 **Level Eater  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Insect/Effect  
DEF: 0**

"Finally, I summon another tuner monster! **Magna Drago!"**

 **Magna Drago  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Dragon/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1400**

"And with this tuner, you know what happens next! I tune my level 5 **Quilla** and level 1 **Level Eater** with level 2 **Magna Drago!"** The entire temple was flooded with light as I chanted, " **With a fraction of the power of the sun at my disposal, I can give way to my victory! I Synchro Summon! Level 8, Incan King Inti!"**

 **Incan King Inti  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

I grinned and declared as I hopped onto one of **Inti's** heads, "The cycle is made, and the challenge is set! Battle! **Sun Dragon Inti** , attack **Whip Viper!** " Yuya grabbed an action card and shouted, " **Action Magic, Zero Penalty!** This makes **Inti's** ATK become 0!" However, I grinned and shouted, "To arms, **Inti!** " I jumped off as the four headed dragon crashed into the reptile.

When the dust cleared, Yuya looked at the situation in confusion as **Moon Dragon Quilla** was on my field in defense mode, asking, "What just happened?"

 **Yuya: 4000 = 2300**

 **Elbert: 4000 = 2300**

I explained, " **Incan King Inti** has an interesting effect. When **Inti** is destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it is also destroyed and the owner takes damage equal to its ATK. And as the damage occurs, an **Incan** synchro monster is resurrected from my graveyard. My monsters behave like the sun and moon itself. They rise as the other falls. Be prepared, Yuya, because I'll always have a dragon on my field!" Yuya summarized, "So if I take out **Quilla** , it'll could bring back **Inti** and vice versa..."

I nodded, "Now, I set two cards and end my turn." Yuya looked at the new challenge with excitement as she shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 3  
Yuya: 2300  
Hand: 5**

 **Elbert: 2300  
Hand: 0**

Yuya began, "I summon **Entermate Amenboat!"**

 **Entermate Amenboat  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Insect/Effect  
ATK: 500**

"Turn End."

* * *

?'s POV:

When the light died down, I let out a sigh of relief.

I'm in the standard dimension. Hopefully, I can intersect Shingo or save Yuzu and the kids. Using my d-wheel, I sped over to the location, only to see something shocking. A near carbon-copy of me was dueling against Yuya! The only difference is that his clothes color theme is black and neon green. I openly gaped at him as I slowly removed my helmet.

How.

The heck?

I took a deep breath before shouting...

* * *

Elbert's POV:

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

Me and Yuya jerked before we looked towards the source of the voice.

It's 'me' on a duel-runner.

...

I deactivated the field as the synchro-me wheeled over to us.

Yuya stared between us as I slowly poked him, proving he's real. Yuzu asked, "Elbert? Who's this?" He quickly introduced, "I'm Link. I take an advance synchro course, but I'm actually missing my deck."

We all nodded before I asked after a moment of silence, "So... 135, am I right?" He nodded instantly, "Yep." There was a few more moments of silence before I handed him the **Incan** deck, which he accepted gratefully. He then spoke, "Sadly, Rin was taken and Heartland is in ruins."

Suddenly, there was a pink flash and the next thing we know, Link isn't there.

Yuya ask hesitantly, "Elbert? What was that about?" I groaned, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth..."

I sighed, "Well, I'm off to my bed and sleeping this off. Later."

Talk about a time-lag involving me and my counterpart... I think...

Wait, if he had knowledge of 135...

No, that's impossible...

Right?

Come on, Elbert... Calm down and focus on what will happen...

In order:

"Yuto" makes his debut against Sawatari.

My trio of friends against LDS.

Reiji pendulum summons.

Yuya gets hungry during a duel against the chef.

Yuya gets quizzed during a duel.

Yuya fusion summons for the first time, making Pendulum-Fusion.

Shun...

I groaned as I flopped into the couch face-down.

Why can't my life be simple?

* * *

As I waited for the proper time to happen, Reira tugged on my hand softly and asked hesitantly, "N-nii-san? Can you teach me how to use my deck?"

I smiled and nodded, picking him up as a piggyback while telling Reiji, "We're heading to the docks to duel!" He shouted back, "Make sure you come back before dark!"

I softly chuckled as we made our way to the docks.

Reira hesitantly asked, "How do I deal with Xyz monsters?" I showed him a few cards and explained, "Here are some fusion monsters I had Reiji make for you, along with this trap to help deal with xyz monsters. They'll allow flexibility when dealing with xyz monsters. Also, they have somewhat lacking effects due to how easy they are to summon."

* * *

?'s POV

Yuto complained quietly, "But this is our only chance to gather information!" I sighed and reminded **her** , "Not all information is valuable. Besides, if my hunch is correct, we'll have a case of double vision." She sighed, but relented as we heard a voice ask, "Nii-san? Why are we practicing here?"

Yuto's eyes widened as we heard my voice speak, "Because I want to make sure no one is hurt. These fusion cards are still experimental, so your safety is above mine."

* * *

Elbert's POV:

"Yuto, no!" Me and Reira quickly looked to see a female Yuto and a ragged-version of me standing before us. There was a moment of silence before I sighed, "Well... 135, am I right?" Reira and Yuto looked at us in confusion while the xyz-me sighed and nodded while rubbing his eyes, "So, are we the only ones?" I pointed out, "I met our synchro, so I willing to bet there's a fusion." He groaned as Yuto asked him hesitantly, "Xeno? What's going on?"

The now named Xeno sighed and asked while looking around, "Where is that bird brain, Shun?"

* * *

"Fusion Elbert's POV:

I sneezed as Yuri looked at me concerned, asking, "What's wrong?" I sniffed and explained, "My counterparts are talking about the derailed canon... in a way." Yuri sighed as she asked, "Why did you tell me about the 'episodes' just AFTER I kidnapped Rin and Ruri?" I groaned, "I was resisting the Doctor's parasites."

Yuri sighed, "So much for making a peaceful timeline."


	4. True Kings

Xeno sighed and asked while looking around, "Where is that bird brain, Shun?"

I deadpan, "Most likely targeting the students that are part of the Fusion branch..." Yuto sweatdropped as Reira hid behind me before peaking cautiously at the Xyz duelists. Yuto shook her head and demanded, "In any case, I want answers on LDS!" Xeno raised his hand to stop her, only for my duel disk to forcibly activate.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuto: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Yuto declared, "I set my entire hand face-down and end my turn!"

I sighed, "My turn, I guess..."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuto: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 6**

I looked at my hand before looking back slightly and requested, "Ready to see your new monsters in action, Reira?" He shyly nodded as I began, "First, I summon **C/C Blind Timeless Eye."** What looked like a monochrome version of **C/C One-Eyed Past Eye** appeared, but its eye was purely white.

 **C/C Blind Timeless Eye  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

"When **Timeless Eye** is summoned to the field, I can add one **Fusion** card from my deck to my hand. However, I activate **Fusion,** using my **Timeless Eye** and substituting a required material with **King of the Swamp!** " The liquid monster groaned as it was pulled into the vortex. I chanted, " **Avatar of Antimatter, I offer you the power that resides in this eye!** **Become great strength and tip the battle in my favor! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8, C/C/C Dark Star Halberd The Embodiment of Fused Arms!"**

 **C/C/C Dark Star Halberd The Embodiment of Fused Arms  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

Reira looked at the flickering Halberd in awe as I revealed, " **Dark Star Halberd** can attack make an additional attack for every set spell/trap card my opponent controls." Yuto asked in shock, "What?!" "Battle! **Dark Star Halberd** , wage the first attack!" Yuto gritted before declaring, "I activate **Emergency Rations!** By sending my other cards to the graveyard, I gain 1000 life points for each one!" I reminded, "You still take damage from the single attack."

 **Yuto: 4000 = 8000 = 5000**

I concluded, "I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Xeno sighed before glancing at Reira and asking gently, "Hello, there... Are you okay?" Reira shyly nodded and commented, "Y-your deck is roaring kindly..."

Yuto shouted, "My turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuto: 5000  
Hand: 1**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 1**

She concluded, "Turn End." Xeno growled before barking, "FOR GOD SAKE, I'M DONE!" He activated his duel disks, joining the duel.

 **Turn 4**

 **Xeno: 4000  
Hand: 6**

I got a brief headache. Judging by the look of things, he did too. We shared a look on panic before he declared, "I destroy **True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer** and **Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior** in my hand to summon **True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher** from my hand!"

 **True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Wyrm/Effect  
ATK: 2900**

" **Bahrastos's** effect activates! Since it was destroyed by card effect, I special summon **True King Lithsagym, the Disaster** from my deck!"

 **True King Lithsagym, the Disaster  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Wyrm/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

"Next, I play **Monster Reborn** , bringing back **Bahrastos** from my graveyard!"

 **True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Wyrm/Effect  
DEF: 3000**

Yuto asked, shocked, "Xeno! What are you doing?!" "Letting you cool down! I overlay **'The Vanisher** ', ' **The Fathomer',** and **'The Disaster'** **!** With these three monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon! **_From the gates of Greece, I unleash! Appear, Rank 9, True King V.F.D., The Beast_!"**

 **True King V.F.D., The Beast  
Rank: 9  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Wyrm/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
ORU: 3**

Yuto looked in awe while I narrowed my eyes at the sight, commenting, " **True King** and **True Draco**... I wonder if they showed up in the show..." Xeno shouted, "Battle! **True King V.F.D., The Beast, attack Yuto directly!"**

 **Yuto: 5000 = 2000**

"Turn End."

I sighed, "My turn, draw."

 **Turn 5**

 **Elbert: 4000  
Hand: 2**

I declared, "First, I activate the continuous trap **C/C Veil**. This prevents **C/C** monsters from being destroyed by card effects. Now, from my hand, I activate **Montage Fusion.** Next, I normal summon **C/C One-Eyed Past Eye."** Reira's signature monster appeared.

 **BA-DUM**

I gritted in pain and clenched my chest. It was then that I noticed the remaining card in my hand.

Why...?

Why is this card still following me?

I was shaking, plucking it out of my hand, "I-I activate the spell **Supreme King's Vortex**. This forces me to fusion summon a **Supreme King** monster while substituting the required materials with ones I control. Reira, stand back. Another member is about to be recruited into my faction..." Reira nodded as Xeno sweated.

I chanted, " **Massive creatures that use the images of the foes, be absorbed into the swirling vortex and become the manifestation of gluttony! Join my faction! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 10! Supreme King Servant Dragon Greedy Venom!"** The new version of my monster appeared. It resembled **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon** , but all of the skin had patches of green, the eyes glowing a deep emerald green as it roared loudly.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Greedy Venom  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3300**

The pain was overwhelming. Suddenly, a pink glow occurred as Xeno and Yuto vanished, with me collapsing and blacking out...

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, noticing that I'm in the med-wing of LDS. I groaned and sat up, my headache going away slightly before I looked at my **Supreme King** deck.

I gently picked up the extra deck cards and went over the names.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Clearwing**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Requiem**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Greedy Venom**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Crystal Wing**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Rune-Eyes**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Beast-Eyes**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Brave-Eyes**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Black Dragon**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Raging Dragon**

The remaining four cards were blank, but I have a feeling I'm getting **Supreme King Dragon Zarc** at some point...

Third Person POV:

Elbert got dressed before realizing that the events that started the tournament are about to begin. He slowly grinned and muttered,

"Hurry up..."

In the Xyz dimension, Xeno sported the same grin and echoed, "Hurry up..."

In the Synchro dimension, Link was riding on his duel runner, roaring, "Hurry up...!"

In the Fusion dimension, the fusion counterpart of the three was watching the sun set.

He grinned wickedly and whispered, "Hurry up... and set the gears of destiny in motion!"

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
